


拍完漫画后（我们为什么不干一炮？）

by this_is_war



Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: 发生在UA#23之后的故事OOC！OOC！OOC！后面的车非常短小，提及互攻【但是呆噗并没有真的，嗯全怪病床上的阿内太好看了
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784440
Kudos: 1





	拍完漫画后（我们为什么不干一炮？）

**Author's Note:**

> 还是因为虾搞Lofter我才搬过来的  
> 很久以前写的，简直直面自己的黑历史

Wade啪的一下把手上的那束雏菊拍在Nathan脸上。 “我已经破产了可是我还是打算养你一辈子，更别说我的下一部电影还要扯着你上镜，因为你现在才是那个可怜的没人要的过气老英雄，然后你就给我看这个？好吧我承认你的样子差不多是仅有的四个粉丝最喜欢的那种，但这个不代表你还有理由变得更混蛋点。糟透了，这简直比上次你丢下我自己撑住cable&deadpool系列更糟。话说回来，你为什么又在跑路？”Wade跳上Nathan的床抗议着，蹲在Nathan面前数落他的不是，“你再努把力，就能当上最渣前男友比赛的第一名了。”  
  
“Wade...”Nathan无奈的试图坐起来，雏菊在床上被Wade揉的乱七八糟，也有可能一开始Wade就是在公园随手拔的？  
  
“不，我早该知道，你之前关注我是因为我是个可悲的搞砸了一切的癌症雇佣兵，还有那个狗屁病毒，我竟然以为我们是好朋友一起拯救了世界什么的。我脑子里还有一座你的雕像！结果你甚至没有接我的电话！Stryfe都能比你更靠谱点。”  
  
“Wade你完全搞错了重——”  
  
“重点就是这次你可不能这么简单就离开片场了，你之前都没给我剧透你的下一个人刊要讲些什么。”Wade将自己的面罩掀起一半，侧过身把Nathan的病床背部升起，“撒花的病床，完美的角度，你，我们为什么不打炮？”  
  
Nathan叹了口气，伸手想把Wade拽起来说点什么。Wade配合的凑了过去，一口咬在了Nathan脖子上。“恶，老年人的味道。”  
  
Nathan略有点吃痛的掐住了Wade的后颈，Wade不为所动，坚持要在那个可怜的脖子上留下更多痕迹，同时又点搞笑的把他身上的被子踹下床。直到Wade觉得自己脖子真的要被Nathan掐断了，他停了下来。  
  
“这不公平。”Wade皱着眉头往后退，“我还听到了你说你进行时空跳跃就是为了躲开我。”Wade脱掉自己的手套抚摸上Nathan的腿，从膝盖渐渐向上移动，直到他接触到Nathan病号服的下摆。“哈，时间穿梭，从没搞清楚我见到的你都经历了些什么，你会为我还没有做的事情责怪我吗？”  
  
Nathan坐起来把雏菊整理好放在一旁的柜子上，一只手覆盖在Wade的脑后试图让他冷静下来，“我不会把那些你没做的事——”

“是啦，我正打算给你一个棒呆了的口活，放松点我的Cable宝贝。₍₁₎”Wade不情愿的摇摇头，但最终没太在意对方的那只手，扯着一个难看的笑容握住对方明显还没有什么性致的下体。“我还是更喜欢你惯用的大枪。”  
  
Nathan有点惊讶的看着他。但是，他也没有认真阻止这个不是吗，Wade很乐意把这个当做一个默许，不那么专心的单手搓弄着Nathan软趴趴的阴茎，注意力全在自己之前顺走的医用润滑剂放在了哪里，丝毫没有注意到Nathan正用手隔着头套按摩他的头皮，像是在安抚一只暴躁的小动物。  
  
“哈，所以说医院是个好地方。”Wade终于找出了那瓶润滑剂，有点恋恋不舍的松开Nathan的阴茎，快速的把自己身上除面罩以外的东西杂乱的丢在地板上。“不不不，你必须好好穿着这个，实际上我不管做什么都太浪费这身病号服了，我们应该偷一件你的号码回去，下次我要撩起你的小裙摆，拍着你的屁股彻底把你操清醒。”他俯下身去亲了亲精神了的小Nathan，毫不温柔的把沾上润滑剂的一根手指插进了自己的后穴，却怎么也管不住嘴。“但是这次我真的很想吸你的阴茎。”  
  
Nathan发出了点小声音表示赞同，手掌轻柔的抚过耳后，在半拉上去的面罩边缘小心磨蹭着Wade脸上不断溃烂又自己修复的伤疤，无声的催促着。  
  
Wade舔弄着Nathan的前端，小幅度的上下移动自己的脑袋，不让Nathan下意识的挺动戳到自己的喉咙。实际上Wade的注意力全在刚刚含住自己两根手指的后穴依然不那么配合，再加上实在克制不住想讲话的欲望，“实际上我现在有点想给自己一次拳交…”  
  
“我们可以留到下次。”Nathan略微不满的用手指抵住对方的下唇。Wade伸出舌头从下向上舔过去，认真的把阴茎彻底吞下去，将嘴里抽成真空的过程中喉口不受控制的挤压头部，两个人都有些难受的呻吟出声。Nathan进退两难，正犹豫要不要给Wade一点时间适应，没想到Wade轻微的抖了下，可能是后面的两根手指却有了进展，一声没忍住的闷哼从深处传来，炙热的鼻息扑打到自己的小腹上。Nathan毫不犹豫的就趁着这个猛的向前挺动了一下，Wade来不及逃开被直直的撞到了喉咙。Wade哼哼的抗议着却也抬不起头去怒视Nathan，眼泪竟有些不受控制的聚集在眼眶中，他眨了眨眼，溢出去的眼泪马上被头套吸收掉。Nathan狡猾的夺回了控制权，正扼制他的脑袋，缓慢而用力的操着他的嘴。  
  
Wade不得不用舌头抵住阴茎的下端妄图减缓Nathan的速度，喉咙里发出几声不满的嘟哝，之后彻底把注意力放在不断开阔自己的两根手指上，要知道治愈因子总是在不该它们出场的时候捣乱。  
  
终于，Wade耐不住自己急躁的性子了，挣扎着压住Nathan的腿根把自己从Nathan恶意的顶弄中解脱出来，有点气哼哼的，用沾满被自己捂的温热的润滑剂的手扶住被口水和前液搞得乱七八糟的阴茎，决然的坐了下去。  
  
“哦草你的Josh·Brolin…”Wade撑在Nathan的肩膀上，刚刚被蹂躏过的喉咙还没缓过劲来，被直接贯穿的冲击逼出的胡言乱语听起来沙哑而绝望。Nathan的机械臂环住Wade微微颤抖的腰，从中听到了几个奇怪的名字，决定暂时不去深究。  
  
等到Wade渐渐适应了被彻底打开的饱胀感，他非常不满的皱着眉头盯着我Nathan脸上微微渗出的汗水，整个过程中，Nathan除了略显担忧的看着他，极少表现出对他的兴趣。于是Wade压住Nathan的肩膀泄气般上下移动，装模作样的胡乱叫着，但Nathan仍然一脸的风平浪静。  
  
Wade放弃了观察对面那张令人丧气的脸，索性把体内的当做一个温热的按摩棒。“你是个超级大坏蛋，我感觉自己在强奸一个充气娃娃，倒不是说我真的该死的花大价钱定制了一个这件事。哦对了我之前一直想着上市自己的…啊哈我找到了…但是我在用哪种表情这件事上，嗯，没有和其他人达成一致…”Wade放缓了点速度，扭着腰让体内的阴茎浅浅的戳刺自己的前列腺。“啊哈…对，就这样。我说到哪里了，你以前的激光眼是黄色的，现在变红了，省电模式切换到紧急没电提醒了？Umm…那你还保留振动档吗？”  
  
“Wade…”Nathan叹息一般缓缓吐出一口气，伸手握住了Wade正糊里糊涂吐着前液的阴茎，用大拇指将那些液体抹开，转着圈刺激着敏感的头部。“我可以吗？”  
  
“别废话，现在立刻好好操我！”Wade狠狠的撞上自己的前列腺，发出难听的尖叫，猛的一下抓住了Nathan的短发，“你在等什么呢！”  
  
Nathan扶在Wade腰上的机械臂突然发力，Wade吓得一松手，整个人被按在了床的后半部分，还没来得及装模作样的挣扎，Nathan的阴茎就狠狠的钉了进来，咚的一下，Wade的头就隔着Nathan的右手撞在了病床的尾板上。Wade发出一声呜咽，被摁住的腰只能被动的接受Nathan的进攻，自己的阴茎可怜兮兮的撞在Nathan的腹肌上，流出的前液把两个人的小腹弄的乱七八糟。  
  
“嗯啊…你慢点…”Wade觉得不仅下身控制不住的想射，自己脸上还热的发烫，又觉得自己摘下头套实在太丢脸了，于是一手撑住床一手抱住Nathan脖子的撅着嘴往Nathan身上凑。  
  
Nathan轻笑了一声，帮忙把Wade的头套扒了下来，托着Wade的后脑亲上了他半张着的嘴。Wade半赞许半抱怨的咬了下Nathan的舌头，双腿缠住了Nathan的腰，努力的躲闪着让Nathan的阴茎不那么用力的撞在自己的前列腺上。  
  
与此相反的，Nathan看穿了Wade的小动作，装模作样的服从被无视，小心翼翼的躲闪被镇压，逼着Wade在哽咽中夹杂着咒骂的低吼。Nathan丝毫没有克制自己机械臂的力气，就这样摁住Wade的腰用力的向着前列腺的方向顶，硬生生把Wade逼出了一串闷在喉咙里的呻吟。  
  
单人间里肉体撞击的声音响的吓人，黏腻的水声掺杂着Wade各种语言的小声谩骂。Wade眯着眼任由Nathan把自己圈在怀里，觉得有只小奶狗用长着绒毛的鼻子在自己心里四处蹭。Nathan在他耳边粗重的喘着，伸出舌头品尝Wade变形了的耳垂，稍微长了点的头发轻扫过Wade的头皮，刺激的Wade脑子里一阵发痒。  
  
“唔…觉得嗯…你有必要…知道啊…我快…”Wade把手臂伸进Nathan宽敞的病号服领子，报复般的挠在他的背上，转头咬在Nathan的耳后，绷紧了身体，一直被故意忽略了的阴茎颤抖着将精液喷洒在Nathan身上，再在挣扎中粘在自己身上。  
  
Nathan顿了顿，索性在抽搐痉挛的后穴里径直怼上蓄意躲闪的前列腺，恶意的慢慢研磨强行拖延住两个人的高潮。  
  
Wade红着眼睛瞪着Nathan，沙哑了的喉咙听起来带了点哭腔，“你到底…嗯？快点…”被强行延长的高潮只剩下疼痛，但自己已经脱力的无法阻止Nathan在自己体内契而不舍的糊搞自己的前列腺。  
  
Nathan闻声吻住了Wade最先恢复过来的嘴，卷住他的舌头，安慰性的揉着Wade的腰椎，却恶劣的射在了前列腺附近。Wade处在不应期的阴茎不堪重负，可怜巴巴的被挤出了点前液，彻底消停了下来。Wade深呼吸了几次，打算暂时不阻止自己被Nathan娘兮兮的抱在怀里这件小事。  
  
“我不能总是看着你。”  
  
Wade还处在脑子混乱的恢复期，不知道是Nathan在说话还是一句来源不明的幻听。“嗯哼，又一个没朋友的工作狂。”  
  
“你会问我'这值得吗'，而我不该为了这个问题而犹豫。”  
  
Nathan抚摸着Wade坑坑洼洼的背部，这就真的很奇怪了，Wade确信自己没有什么柔顺的皮毛，但这完全是安慰小宠物的举动。  
  
“所以说这个还是怪我咯？”  
  
“不…只是有些事情必须要我去做，而你现在有朋友有家人也有在意你的人了，这很棒。”  
  
“…我操糊涂你了？还是说你的左手短路了炸掉了你的脑子？”  
  
“你依然可以给我打电话，等我解决了上次那个未来的小问题。”  
  
“关于打屁股的那些，我不想等到下一次了，你打算什么时候闭嘴？”  
  
  
  
-END-

(1) 我想写的是这个，但是我不会用中文【被语文老师丢粉笔】I'm going to give your diky-dick a real sucky-suck. Chill the fuck out Cable.


End file.
